


balance wheel

by saintcedar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: i hear it on my way wherever i go. one, two





	1. one

 В помещении светло, сквозь пыльное окно в комнату пробираются лучики солнца. Один, второй. Они забираются на старый письменный стол, медленно скользят к скрещенным рукам. Трогают рыжим светом пальцы, ползут по запястьям, ласкают кожу теплом. Лишь несколько. Остальные, не столь внимательные, играют с пылинками, парящими в воздухе. Их зажигают и оставляют сверкать. Даже это замечется не сразу.  
  
      Стук часового маятника на стене как метроном. Раз, два. Слышатся ноты, в такт ему играющие что-то своё, тихое и знакомое. Такое же светлое, как и сама комната. Такое же тёплое, как горящие пылинки в солнечном свете. Наконец, удаётся расцепить напряжённые пальцы, и лучи теперь касаются подставленных им ладоней так нежно, как никто раньше.   
  
      Пыль слетает с деревянных досок в объятия ясных полосочек, чтобы тоже засиять. Стучат ножки стула, тихо скрипят половицы. Шаг, второй. Ноты проскальзывают всё яснее, подгоняемые тиканьем часов, и снова прячутся, сплетаются с рыжим светом из мутных стёкол, чтобы позже появиться вновь. Ещё шаг. И ещё один.   
  
      Комната пуста, пусты ветхие шкафы, на столе живут только пылинки, а сквозь стекло ничего не разглядеть. Огонь в очаге не разводили уже очень давно, но кажется, что здесь тепло. Наверное, только кажется, потому что снаружи всё далеко не так, а здесь иначе. Кажется, что если открыть окно, за ним будет весна и ветер принесёт оттуда запахи леса, потревожив спокойные доселе полыхающие в солнечном свете звёздочки.   
  
      За мутным стеклом оказывается старый город, который совершенно не радует глаз. Несчастные люди спешат по своим делам, о чём-то говорят, решают что-то, не давая себе времени на передышку. И ветра нет. Один из немногих погожих дней в эту зиму. Пустую, бесснежную и холодную.   
  
      Окно закрыто. Снова тихо скрипит дощатый пол, испугав робкие звуки, которые только-только перестали прятаться по углам. Остался только метроном на стене. Шаг, другой. Негромкий стук. Теперь стул жалобно, но тихо заскрипел под чужим весом. В этом доме уже давно никто не бывал, но тут всё так же тепло по сравнению с тем, что происходит снаружи.


	2. pre-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ólafur Arnalds – This Place Is a Shelter

Оборки, кружева. Мягкий батист приходится скрывать под траурным бархатом, который тяжёлой ношей опускается на плечи, стекает по бёдрам. Волна за волной. Как смола. Запястья сжимают оковы из искусно выплетенного кружева, белоснежного, узор того и гляди сцепится с высокими травинками и прорастёт самой прекрасной ромашкой в саду. Лепесток за лепестком.

Старинные часы давно затихли за ненадобностью и неисправностью, однако, если прислушаться, то стены ещё вторят чужим словам. Два, реже три равномерных удара. Как только начнёшь прислушиваться – замолкают. То ли маятник, то ли метроном. Не понять. И фортепиано давно томится в другом помещении. Жаль, что оно лишь собирает пыль, ведь на нём никто не играет, жаль, что ему остаётся только ждать чуда, может, спустя годы.

Стул к стене, книга на колени. Спина болит от попытки просидеть ровно хотя бы страницу рассказа, но шрифт слишком маленький, а корсет распластал ленты по кровати, не желая отбирать последние полные вздохи в этих комнатах. «Весь мой дом к твоим услугам» отвечал О’Кэллэхэн. А в этом доме скоро некому будет встречать гостей. Эти стены сами поприветствуют уставших путников и проведут блудных сыновей по коридорам, выказав всё тепло и радушие, на которое способны. Шаг, другой. Каблуки отстучат ритм по полу, отдавая дань почившему маятнику. То ли маятнику, толи метроному.

Скоро этот дом опустеет, скоро, совсем скоро здесь останутся только старые письма да пустые ящики. Не считая писем, конечно, хотя, вряд ли их можно посчитать заполнителями. По три тонких листа на душный деревянный гробик не спасут новоприбывших от недостатка информации. Как, впрочем, и давно ушедших. 

Мягкий батист, cмоляной бархат. Каблучки ступают по полу, заставляя половицы напрячься и старчески прокряхтеть свою жалобу в последний раз. Траурный подол собирает пыль, белые кружева прощаются с высокой травой в саду. Всё-таки не суждено им прорасти здесь ромашками. Закрывая за собой дверь, сложно различить, стучат ли это шаги, бьётся об ветхое стекло ветер или для кого-то совсем скоро пришедшего заговорил маятник. Раз, два.


End file.
